


Alfed’

by Ewq1111



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, America, Big Brother, Brothers, Chibi England (Hetalia), Gen, Kid Arthur, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewq1111/pseuds/Ewq1111





	1. Chapter 1

The Saturday morning arrived and filled the neighbor hood with glorious sunshine. The singing from the birds filled the new day with music. This was another beautiful day in Hetacity. A big house painted yellow was the envy of the neighbor hood. With maple trees, a beautiful flower bed, with the American flag waving proudly gave off a clear definition of who lived here. 

Inside lived three people. Alfred Jones, a Junior baseball player in world star high, people say he’s America as apple pie. Arthur Jones, a six year old who has an over active imagination, he’s friend with a flying mint bunny. And Columbia Jones, a proud mother and a titan of industry, people dare not mess with her. There used to be four people but Mr. Jones left last summer, they don’t talk about it. 

Alfred was sleeping in his bed, wearing a whit t-shirt and camouflage pants. His room was painted a blue color, a wooden airplane hanging from the ceiling, a book shelf that was filled with comic books, a shelf with collectibles, and some dum bells resting in the corner.

His bedroom door open and a pair of small feet tip-toed over to the bed. The figure was standing in front of Alfred and said in a small voice. “A-Alfed’...” “mmm-Anya you like riding my cockpit, don’t ya?” “What?” Alfred opened his eyes and saw his little brother looking at him, with his green eyes all wide and innocent. Alfred sat up and blushed from what he muttered in front of him. 

“Arthur, d-dude What are you doing here?” He stuttered. “Mummy said to call you, it’s breakfas’ time.” The little boy said while hugging his stuffed, long-eared bunny. “All right, I’m coming down.” He exit the room with his little brother following him. “Alfed’ What’s your cockpit?” “Nothing.”

~~~~

The two walked down the stairs and went to the kitchen, which smelled like eggs and bacon. Columbia was cooking bacon while wearing her work clothes, she scooped the meat with a spatula and put them on a plate. “Well, look you finally got up in the morning.” Columbia joked. 

“I went to sleep late, so what?”

“Alfred, it’s almost 11. Maybe if you weren’t playing video games till 2, you wouldn’t sleep this long.” Alfred shrugged it off and grab his plate and a fork. He put the two on the dinning table and grabbed some OJ in the fridge. He got two cups and poured the juice into both of them. He begain eating his bacon while Arthur was eating his waffles. 

The two continued to enjoy their food together, Arthur drank some of his OJ when he turned to his mom. “Mummy, are we gonna do something today?” He asked all wide eyed. “Oh, sorry sweetie, but mommy got a call from her work. They said they need my help.” “What? But today’s your day off?.” Alfred butt in.

“I know but someone I have to overlook plans with new factories with the architect to see if it fits with the company’s standards. They could’ve got anyone but they chose me.” She said with a hint of annoyince on her breath. She looked over to Alfred, who was eating his eggs. 

“Alfred, I need you to take care of your big brother while I’m gone,and don’t to anything stupid. Got that?” She gave a very serious looks to Alfred and he just said,

“Relax Mom, Arthur will be fine with me. He’s in safe hands.”

Columbia looked at Alfred with seriousness and Alfred looked at her with a smile. “Fine. Make sure he’s is perfect condition when I arrived, and don’t let him watch Star Wars.”

“One time! And you never let me hear the end of it.” 

“Because, he was four when showed him that did and Chewbacca scared him, that he had nightmares about him for a year.” Columbia took out her phone and looked at the time. 

“Oh dear, I’ll be back later on. Bye sweetie” she kissed her son the the forehead. “Bye, Mummy.” Arthur said with a grin. She moved over to Alfred and did the same thing. 

“Bye hunny.” 

“Bye Mom. Be safe.” After that, she got her purse and left with a wave before closing the door behind her. Alfred drank the rest of his OJ before turning to his brother.

“Ok dude, it’s just you and...” Alfre saw no one in the seat and got scared before he turned around and saw Arthur running up the stairs in a hurry. 

“Okay, just do your thing. I guess.” Alfred said. He looked over to see Arthur’s plate all messy and dirty. Alfred got annoyed but grabbed both plates and washed them. 

“You could atlease wash yours!” He yelled, making sure Arthur heard it.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred sat on the couch and started watching T.V. He switched the channels, trying to find a good show to watch. Arthur was in his room drawing a picture of him and mint bunny. It was around 1:30 PM when Alfred felt his phone buzz. He pulled it out and unlocked it, the phone showed the background of the grand canyon from a few summers back. Alfred saw he got a text and read the notification. 

It was a text from Gilbert his friends. Alfred sat up and replied to him back. 

 

*Gil-Dude*  
Hey, you comin or what? 

 

For what?

*Mat-Dude*  
To the movies that’s what?” 

 

i can’t, I have to take care of my brother.

*Gil-Dude*   
Well, take him! 

Dude, I don’t think he’ll like “Virus”

*Mat-Dude  
Dude, you wouldn’t shut   
up about his damn movie for  
A month! I’m not gonna   
hear you bitchin! 

Well it was true, Alfred did wanted to see that movie for a year already, but he did feared what his mom would do to him if Arthur watched some guys get ripped open by zombies. It was a tough decision to make, should he be a good brother and miss out on some gore, or is Arthur man enough? Alfred thought for a while before he replied back. 

*Gil-dude*  
Well? 

Sure, give me a min.

Alfred got up and went upstairs, he reached to his brothers room and made a small knock, “Arthur?” “Come in!” Alfred opened the door and saw little Arthur drawing on the floor. “Hey dude, you want to come to the movies with your big brother?” Arthur thought for a while Alfred showed off his pearly whites. “Ok.” He said quietly.

“Good, just put on your shoes and wait for me in the garage.” Alfred left and went to his room to change his shirt. He grabbed what ever he could fine and grabbed his keys. He went downstairs to the garage and saw little Arthur leaning on Alfred’s ram. “Dude!” Alfred snapped at the small boy. “Your gonna smudge it.” Alfred pulled the boy and grabbed a small towel, he was able to wiped the mark off. Alfred unlocked his car but Arthur wasn’t moving, he got scared when Alfred pulled his arm. Kinda like what Dad would do. 

Alfred felt guilty and sigh. “I’m sorry dude, I didn’t mean to.” The small boy got in the car and said nothing. Alfred just opens the garage door and got inside of truck. He made sure Arthur was strapped in, but Arthur pouted and crosse his arms. Arthur didn’t want to look at Alfred because of the terrible memory that he try to forget. 

Alfred turn on his car and hit reversed. He was by the curb when a neighbor spot him. “Hey Margret, its little Alfred!” The elderly neighbor waved to him, Alfred shot a wave at him. “Hey, Mr & Mrs. Remington. How’s old age treating ya’?” 

“Oh fine , where you taking the youngster at?” 

“Just the movies that all.” 

“Okay, be safe you two. Oh, and say hi to your dad fo-” “Shh!” Mrs. Remington hushed at her husband before he realized about the “incident.”

“Oh,oh. Sorry about that.” 

“No, problem. Have a nice day.” 

The couple wave at Alfred while he continue to back up. He looked at the two people again and wave back at them before driving off.


End file.
